


Shake Your Moneymaker

by Ultra



Series: Shuffle Drabbles (April 2013) [13]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dancing, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Drabble based on the song 'Shake Your Moneymaker' by Fleetwood Mac.





	Shake Your Moneymaker

“I still don’t see why Sarah isn’t doing this part,” complained Chuck, cowering in the back of the van still.

“Like I said, Bartowski,” Casey growled, as he pulled the Intersect out onto the street. “It’s not that kind of club.” He smirked then.

Chuck looked up at the flashing neon lights of Club Gaga and shuddered.

The animated figures in the window proved that this place was all about the menfolk, both watching the show and performing in it.

Casey grinned at Chuck’s obvious uncomfortableness, before shoving him towards the entrance without pause.

“Don’t forget to shake your moneymaker!”


End file.
